ClearWater Academy
by Braids21
Summary: UPDATED! my first fic! Spot gets sent away to a boarding school against his will. All of your favorite Newsies will be there! rating is for later chapters! Review!
1. Prolouge

ClearWater Academy Prologue  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Newsies.  
  
A/N: my first fic! Please review!!  
  
Everyone says senior year in highschool is supposed to be one of the best years of your life. And I was all set to enjoy my last year of highschool when my parents dropped the bomb on me.  
  
They were sending me to boarding school.  
  
And not just any boarding school - ClearWater Academy in California. They might as well be sending me to Antarctica! California is on the total opposite coast as Brooklyn!  
  
They say it's for my own good. They say it's because I fell into the wrong crowd. My mom thinks my friends influenced me to do all the "bad" things I do. But the fact is I corrupted them. Most of my friends had never even touched a cigarette or got into fights before I showed them. But being friends with me sure changed them! They also say it's to keep me out of trouble  
  
Yeah. Like that will ever happen.  
  
I'm Spot Conlon for Christ's sake. Just because you send me away does not mean I'll stay out of trouble. I'm the guy who always has just under the limit of suspensions needed for expulsion. Mostly for doing things like fighting, cutting class, getting caught smoking, or showing up visibly drunk to class. I'm the guy who spends everyday after school in detention. I spend more time at home, suspended, then I do at school!  
  
But my parents wouldn't budge. I begged. I pleaded. But nothing worked. They had made up their minds. I was going to ClearWater Academy whether I liked it or not.  
  
- Two weeks later -  
  
They had to literally drag me kicking and screaming onto that plane. I, of course, sulked the entire time. Even after we pulled up to the school.  
  
It was a campus full of old brick buildings. The biggest one was in the center - the actually school. The four other buildings were the dorms. One for freshman, one for sophomores, one for juniors and one for seniors.  
  
As we got out of the car, a older woman with bright orange hair greeted us. She said her name was Medda Larkson. The principal. I knew, considering my record, I would be spending a lot of time in her office and she would grow to hate me. But hey, that was life!  
  
She gave me my room number and the list of my roommates. Jack Kelly, Michael Myers, Anthony Higgins, Trey Parker, and David Jacobs. They were already moved in since they had all be here since freshman year.  
  
As I was walking toward Brown Hall, the senior dorms, I kept thinking to myself "10 months. Only 10 more months till graduation"  
  
I was not looking forward to meeting my roommates at all.  
  
A/N: yea!! The prologue is done! Finally! I probably did like five rewrites before this one sine none of them came out how I wanted them too. But I like this one. Next chapter- We meet the roommates! I've written half of the next chapter so far, so don't expect an update tomorrow! Hopefully by Thursday I'll have it up!  
  
Well I hope you like it and please review!!  
  
-Laura... a.k.a Braids! 


	2. Meet the guys!

CLEARWATER ACADEMY - Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: No one in this story (not yet at least) belongs to me... it belongs to Disney!  
  
A/N: Yeah I am actually getting this out when I wanted to! Thank you to all my reviewers!!!  
  
On with the story....  
  
Why don't they have elevators here? I have to walk up three flights of  
stairs carrying two heavy duffel bags full of all my junk from home. At lease it will give my arms a workout.  
  
Room 314. The room where I have to spend the next ten months. In other words, hell. I shifted my duffel bag and walked it. Instead of my expectation of all five of my roommates being there, only two were. One had dark skin and dark curly hair that looked like it hadn't been combed in years and the other one had dark blonde hair and an eye patch over one of his eyes.  
  
"Hey! You must be Gabe. I'm Blink and this is Mush" the kid with the eye patch said  
  
"The name's Spot. And what's with the eye patch? Do you wanna be a pirate or something?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanna be Jack Sparrow. [a/n - I had too! I love PoTC! lol] No, actually I lost my eye when I was little. I where the patch so no one gets grossed out"  
  
From that moment, I knew I would like Blink. You couldn't go wrong with someone who was sarcastic!  
  
"Where's everyone else?" I asked.  
  
"Jack and Race are up on the girl's floor and Dave is a tour guide showing the new kids around," Mush said.  
  
"So where should I put my junk?"  
  
"Your bunk is that one over there. Jack has the top bunk, so you have the bottom one. And you can put your clothes in whatever space is left from where Jack has his stuff" Blink said  
  
Which wasn't a lot. Two drawers were all that was left. And there were two dressers... one for him and one that was supposed to be for me. So of course being the guy that I am, I dumped all of his clothes from my dresser onto his bunk!  
  
Blink walked past me, saw the pile on Jack's bed and looked at me. I just shrugged and gave him my trademark smirk. He burst of laughing and walked away.  
  
I told you I would like him.  
  
About an hour later, Mush, Blink, and I were standing around the table, talking and drinking sodas when the door opened. Two guys walked in. One was very tall and had brown hair and a red bandana around his neck and the other was around my height and had dark brown hair and dark eyes.  
  
"Who is the shrimp?" the tall one said.  
  
I HATE it when people make fun of me for my shortness. I shot him a death glare and had to clench my fists to control my anger.  
  
"Jack, this our new roommate. Spot, this is Jack and that's Race" Blink said, trying to calm me down at the same time.  
  
"Spot. Fitting name, 'cause all's you are is a spot on the ground" Jack said, laughing.  
  
That was it. He went too far.  
  
He didn't even see it coming. I sprang forward, punching him hard in the jaw, then in his nose. He was too shocked to even fight back. I probably would have soaked the shit out of him, but Mush, Blink, and Race pulled me off of him.  
  
"Jeeze, what da fuck was that for?" Jack yelled, while trying to stop his bloody nose.  
  
"Jack, stop being stupid. I did the same thing to you when you called me a shrimp back in freshman year." Race said, shaking his head at him.  
  
"Hey guys! What's up? Holy shit, Jack! What happened?" a guy with brown curly hair and blue eyes standing at the doorway, who I guessed to be the last roommate, said.  
  
"Our new roommate is what happened" Jack said glaring at me again.  
  
"Oh my god! I forgot! Hey I'm Dave. Did you really do that to Jack?"  
  
"I'm Spot. And yeah I did that. He called me a shrimp. I got a bad temper. What can I say?" I said, shrugging.  
  
Everyone but Jack laughed. He got up angrily and went to the bathroom to clean himself up. The rest of us went into the living area and started talking. All of a sudden, we heard a loud outburst coming from my room.  
  
"WHY DA HELL IS MY CLOTHES DUMPED ON MY BED?!?!?" Jack screamed.  
  
I looked at everyone, and again we all cracked up laughing. I casually made my way to mine and Jack's room.  
  
"Because I put them there. You didn't leave me any drawer space."  
  
This time it was Jack sending me a death glare. I just smirked at him. He glared at me for a little longer then finally grabbed a few shirts off his bed and started stuffing them into his drawer.  
  
This was gonna be a fun year.  
  
A/N - Yeah! 1st chapter done! Sorry for making Jack mean but I had too! Next chapter- we meet the girls and classes start! School is starting on Wednesday, so updates will probably not be every week, since I don' write very fast. Well newayz..  
  
To answer some of my reviews- Zipp 1899- yes Skitts will be in it. He won't a main character but he will def. have appearances! And Bec- I'm not putting out a CC because I already have in mind what girls I'm using.. I'm using all my friends. We have nicknames already so yeah. That's wut I'm doing.  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers!! Seraph2, AngelFish7, BottleCap, Imaginelet, Holiday, DreamerConlon, Bec, The Jack-Loving Misfit, Zip1899, Lookout, Broadway1, MySpOtgOaWaY, and asp  
  
THANKS SO MUCH!!  
  
Now, REVIEW!! 


	3. First day of classes

ClearWater Academy Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Newsies. I do own Braids, Bambi, and Curly.  
  
A/N- I know, I know, I said by Friday I would have it up, and it's Sunday now. First of all, I did like 20 rewrites cuz I didn't like how it came out. Plus, school started and I got so much homework.. I was gonna type it yesterday, but my dad decided he was gonna redo the room so the computer wasn't hooked up.  
  
Well neways. onto the story!  
  
The night passed by with only a minor incident. Jack hates me, which is fine with me since I hate him too. I found out that Race loves poker, which I do too. We became instant friends. Plus I won twenty bucks from him so everything was great. Blink is so funny. He is always cracking jokes and has a sarcastic comment for everything. Mush is quieter, but also is a lot of fun. David is really annoying, though. He thinks he knows everything, when in reality, he doesn't.  
  
Jack came out of our room in the middle of a poker game. He was smiling, and even smiled at me. I began to suspect that he did something, because why would he be smiling at me? After that round of poker, I got up and went to my room. At first, everything seemed fine. Then I opened my drawers, finding them empty. I started searching everywhere. Them I saw the open window and looked out. Just as I expected, there on the ground, three stories down, were all my clothes and belongings. I ran out of the room.  
  
"BASTARD," I yelled at Jack, grabbed my key, ran out the door, and tore down the three flights of steps.  
  
When I got outside, I grabbed as much as I could and started back up, but it looked like I would have to make three or four more trips down. Going up the stairs, people were staring at me, to which I responded by telling them to fuck off. Finally, I got to our room. I banged open the door and barged in.  
  
"What da HELL happened Spot?" Blink asked.  
  
"Ask Jack,"  
  
They all looked to Jack who just smiled. If my arms weren't full of clothes, I would have soaked him again.  
  
"Need any help?" Race asked.  
  
"Yeah. Let me put these on my bed and we'll go back outside."  
  
With the help of Race, Blink, Mush, and Dave, I was able to get everything upstairs in one trip. Afterwards, Jack and I had a little one- on-one talk.  
"You are on thin ice with me. One more trick, comment, anything against me, I will literally soak the shit outta you. What happened this afternoon was only a preview of what I can do to you," I said  
  
"Whatever you say, your majesty," Jack said while bowing to me.  
  
"Fuck you," I said and left the room. But not before I heard him mutter "Shrimp." I turned around to face him.  
  
"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear that. But trust me, tomorrow, if u say that, you're dead."  
  
With that I went to bed.  
  
-- The next morning-  
  
Today was the first day of classes. Boy was I thrilled about that. The guys said the teachers weren't so bad. On the way to ClearWater Hall, we met up with a few girls. One had dark brown hair in pigtail braids and glasses, another had short curly dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, and the other had long brown wavy hair.  
  
"Hey guys! Oh my god, I can't believe we're finally seniors!" the girl with the braids said way to perky for this early in the morning.  
  
"Oh, you must be Jack's new roommate," the girl with the long brown hair said. "I'm Vicky, but you can call me Bambi. I'm Jack's girlfriend."  
  
"Hey. The name's Spot," I said, shaking her hand, while wondering at the same time how Jack got such a hot girl.  
  
"I'm Braids, and this is Curly" the girl with the braids said.  
  
Fitting nicknames, huh.  
  
We continued talking as we walked to class. Braids and Bambi were both, very obviously, flirting with me, which, of course, I didn't mind at all. The think I found odd was the Bambi was still flirting even though she's with Jack. But if she wanted me, by all means, she can have me!  
  
It turned out I had first period English with Blink, Race, Curly, and Braids. The teacher was Mr. Denton. He was all right, but he wore these hideous bow ties. We did nothing in that class except introduce ourselves, so all we did was talk. Braids was definitely into me. I knew this not only because she was overly flirting, but also cause I overheard he talking to Curly about how much she likes me.  
  
Lunch was another good "class." Race, Mush, Jack, and Bambi were in my period. For the first few minutes, Jack and Bambi were making out at one end of the table. It was the most disgusting thing imaginable. Thank god for Race, who said.  
  
"Cut it out guys. Some people are trying to eat here."  
  
They pulled apart unhappily. But what happened next was shocking. Bambi got up and sat down in the chair next to me. Jack shot me a death glare, again. Doesn't he know that I really don't care if he's glaring at me? I just smirked and starting talking to her. She asked me what I did back in Brooklyn, and I told her all about how I was always fighting and getting in trouble. To which she grinned mischievously and said, "I like bad boys," and winked at me. Jack's jaw dropped. I was happy.  
  
So now I had two girls after me. Braids was nice and all, and if she asked me out, of course I'd say yes. But sooner or later, Bambi was gonna be mine. 'Cause I always want, and eventually get, the girl that is off limits.  
  
A/N- another chapter done! Again, sorry for the late update. Hopefully, next chapter will be up sometime soon.  
  
THANKS to all my reviewers! Imaginelet Zip1899 Luna Lovegood2 (BECKY! I love you!!!) CiCi Asp Raven Broadway1 Angelfish7  
  
Now, press the button on the bottom and REVIEW!!!  
  
--Laura aka Braids 


	4. Thank God It's Friday

ClearWater Academy - Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Newsies. I do own Bambi, Braids, and Curly  
  
A/N - NO MORE WRITER'S BLOCK! I finally wrote it! It's still not perfect, but it's written! Well, I already said thank you to my reviewers, but THANKS again!  
  
******************************************  
  
Well, it's official. My first pink slip of the year. It was from my history teacher, Mr. Pulitzer. But I really didn't do anything wrong. I disagreed with what he was saying, so I voiced my opinion. True, I was voicing my opinion on him giving us homework, but he didn't have to pink slip me! And starting Monday, I have detention everyday for a week. Oh well. I'm used to it.  
  
While walking back to the dorms after class, Braids caught up with me.  
  
"Um, Spot." she started. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead," I said, knowing full well what she was going to ask.  
  
"Will you, um, go out with me?" She asked. I knew it!  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"You will? Oh my god, you will! YEAH! Well I'll see you tonight then!" She screamed  
  
And then she ran off skipping.  
  
Well I probably should mention that tonight is an unofficial "party" in our room. Because we have the biggest room (the only triple suite on campus), it's always used for the parties. This is gonna be fun.  
  
Also tonight, I was planning on making the move on Bambi. So what that I have a girlfriend?  
  
As I walked into my dorm, Blink stood up and started applauding.  
  
"Congrats man! Curly just told us that you and Braids are a couple now!"  
  
"Yeah. She just asked me," I said, not very enthusiastically.  
  
Soon, everyone was in the room congratulating me, well everyone except Jack of course. More than ever, I needed a cigarette. So I took one out and was about to light up when David stopped me.  
  
"Spot, I wouldn't be doing that if I were you," David said.  
  
God that kid was annoying.  
  
"Why? 'Cause you don't like it?" I asked, lighting it.  
  
"No, 'cause you'll set off the..."  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"... smoke detectors," David finished, covering his ears.  
  
"SHIT!" I cursed, quickly crushing my cigg onto the counter.  
  
"DAMMIT! Who lit a cigg?" Jack screamed, while walking into the room.  
  
He saw me putting out the cigg and snickered.  
  
"Nice going shrimp. Next time, go outside. Oh, and another thing, stay the hell away from Bambi, dumbass" Jack said to me.  
  
Ok. He went too far. He crossed the line.  
  
"I warned you," I began, clenching my fists. "And you don't listen. And now..." I took a step toward him and smirked. "...You're get your punishment."  
  
With that, I threw the hardest punch I could right into his face. I think I even heard the bones in his nose crack. He flew back onto the wall and grabbed his now blood-covered nose. Before he could fight back, I punched him hard in the stomach. He immediately doubled-over and started coughing. By that time, Blink and Race were trying to hold me back.  
  
"Spot come on man! Calm down!" Blink tried to calm me down.  
  
But it wasn't working. I wanted Jack dead. I desperately tried to get out of their grips and eventually did. By that time, Jack had gotten up and was ready for me. I pulled my arm back and was about to punch when his punch got me in the jaw. That hurt. He can punch hard, I'll give him that. But since I'm used to fighting, I was right back punching and kicking him until Blink, Mush, Dave and Race finally got a hold on me.  
  
Hey- I told you I have a bad temper. That's why I got in so many fights!  
  
Jack used this time to run into the bathroom. Coward. Blink and Race were still trying to calm my anger.  
  
"God Spot, ya gotta try to control your temper! Jack's just like that. When I first met him, he called me shrimp too. Yeah, it got on my nerves, but eventually he stopped, once he got to know me," Race said.  
  
"The 'eventually' part is what I want changed. I want him to stop now" I said through clenched teeth. "And I hope that thought him to stop"  
  
"Jesus Christ! SPOT I AM GONNA KILL YOU!" Jack screamed from the bathroom. "The party's tonight and I look like SHIT!" He added, walking into the room.  
  
I tried so hard to hide my snicker, but I couldn't help it. He did look like shit. His right eye was swollen and was starting to get black and blue, and his nose too. Plus there was a huge bruise on his cheek. He just glared at me when I snickered.  
  
"Well Jack, that's what you get for calling me a shrimp and a dumbass!" I said, snickering again.  
  
He threw his hands up in defeat and sulked back into the bathroom.  
  
This party should be an interesting one!  
  
********************************************************  
  
A/N - Woo Hoo! Another chapter done!  
  
Next chapter- the PARTY! Hopefully up soon...  
  
I'm also working on the 1st chapter for my new story, "The Unforgettable Night" read that too please!  
  
Well Thanks a whole bunch for all my reviewers, esp the ones who have been with me from the start! And the new reviewers too! Thanks!  
  
Now every1- it's the end of a new chapter... there's only one more thing to do... REVIEW! lol  
  
~Braids 


End file.
